The inventive concepts described herein relate to a storage device including a variable resistance memory and to a method of operating a storage device including a variable resistance memory.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified as either volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices are characterized by the loss of stored contents at a power-off condition. Examples of volatile memory devices include certain types of random access memory (RAM) such as a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. In contrast, nonvolatile memory devices are characterized by the retention of stored contents even during power-off condition. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.